A beam of light during the darkest hour
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the proverb challenge!The proverb was 'The darkest hour is that before dawn'. Features Draco after the war and how it affected him


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

He lay in his bed, waiting for the day ahead of him to hurry up.

This was the time of the day he hated.

Not that he liked the rest of the day, but, you could say that this was the time he hated the most.

It had been quite long since he had had a decent night's sleep.

Even that didn't bother him as this time did, because, this was the time when he could neither wake up and feel the world's hatred, nor lie down and analyze his own errors.

This was the time when his mind was silent. When it had exhausted itself of the list of his wrong doings.

When it only played to him the dark things he had witnessed with exquisite detail.

The time of the day he felt sleepy but couldn't sleep, because his conscience was set on making him feel the pain that the people he had watched had undergone.

They always ended with one last blast, Hermione Granger being tortured by his aunt.

That was when he felt the most powerless.

That was when he felt like screaming out.

That was the time his hands bled from him biting hard on them to restrain his shouts.

That was the time he felt helpless and frustrated.

That was the time he wished he could forward.

So that he could go outside and face people.

People who would give him what he deserved.

Disgust and abhorrence.

The two things he deserved for the rest of his life.

His only respite was the hope that he'd get a chance to prove to the world that he had changed.

Not that he needed the world's approval of him, but his life had been all about proving.

Proving to his father that he was worthy of the family's name.

Proving to his classmates that he was what they thought he was.

Proving to his relations that he was eligible to be the next Malfoy heir.

Proving to the Dark Lord that he was worthy of being a death eater.

Proving to his godfather that he was capable of doing things on his own.

Proving to the world that he was some one to be feared and revered.

Ironically, not one of the above had gone well.

He had only proved to himself that he was of no use to any body.

The morning finally dawned, and he woke up, or pretended to, and got ready for yet another day of mindless wandering.

Today, feeling worse than usual, he chose to walk through Diagon Alley, so that he could see more hate filled faces than normal.

He was just about to enter into Knockturn alley when a frightened kid appeared out of no where and hid behind him.

Looking up, he saw a few people approaching him, Greyback leading the way.

"Draco, leave him to us"

"What do you want of him?"

He wasn't going to obey him just because he was a werewolf.

"Do you not know who he is? He's the son of your werewolf professor"

So this was Remus Lupin's son.

"How did you get your claws on him?"

"Kidnapped him. That's not important now. Leave him to us. We need to prove what happens to those who associate themselves with traitors"

"If you want to prove that, it should be the Weasleys you should be hunting down, not innocent kids"

"For the last time, Draco. Leave the kid to us. He's our prey"

"Sorry, but I don't think such prey is worthy of your presence, your majesty"

Draco hoaxed, while a casual smirk appeared on his face.

"Then I will have to get him after I'm through with you"

The rest of the attackers backed away, afraid of the two who were now up against each other.

The kid hid behind one of the empty cases by the side of the alley, looking anxiously through the gaps in the wooden planks.

They drew their wands out at the same time, and spells were fired and the alley flashed with the various colors of spells.

Burst after burst of color escaped the wand, intent on injuring the opponent.

Within ten minutes of the battle, it was apparent who was gaining.

Greyback had relied on his werewolf strength most of his life rather than on his wand.

Draco, skilled in duel, was very much in home ground and was able to defeat his opponent without even breaking sweat.

He placed his wand back in his cloak, and gathering up the terrified child, left the place without so much as a backward glance at one of his father's pals.

As soon as he entered Diagon Alley , the child ran away, in search of his family.

"I knew there was some thing good in you"

Draco sighed as he turned in the direction of the voice.

He felt a mixture of irritation and resignation as he came upon the amused face of Astoria Greengrass.

"It was a tie between the dead and the alive werewolf. And no matter what, children are not to be hurt" he stated, as he continued his walk.

"There! You have _one_ redeeming quality in you. If you dig deeper, you might find more of them"

It was her futile optimism that brought a wry smile to his lips.

"A black canvas is a black canvas, no matter that you pour litres of white paint on it"

"A few spots on a white paper won't make it black" she shot back, resistant.

"Think what you want, Greengrass. Now, leave me alone"

She turned and left, but not before giving him her signature flashy smile.

And persistently positive women with bright smiles, it seemed, were always right.

For, that was the day Draco was able to sleep and wake up without the dreams plaguing him.

A/n: Review!


End file.
